Fugitives
by akmunk12
Summary: The alarms sounded. Shots were fired. The robbery had taken place. Now the Chipmunks and Chipetes must do their best to survive and outwit the law that has turned on them... A&B, S&J, T&E, and an unrevealed character. Rated T to be safe (For future chapters)... CHAPTER 5 IS UP! THANKS!
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

_Just one more minute… Just one more minute… Then it's over… One more minute, then I'm done…_

The small darkened figure quietly made her way through the dimly lit hall of the L.A. Museum of the Arts. Beads of sweat stung her eyes beneath her masked face. Her dark clothes, soaked in perspiration, clung to her frame as she huddled next to a monument. She kept her pink bag, the only item not matching her wardrobe, pinned tightly to her chest as her mind raced.

_Just one more minute…_

Her rapidly beating heart leapt into her throat as she heard the sickening click of a security guard's shoes on the marble floor at the other end of the hallway. She froze next to the statue.

The clicks casually plodded closer.

_Oh no!..._ her mind froze in terror.

Her breathing ceased as the clicks steadily grew louder. She pressed her face into monument's side. _I'm going to be caught… I'm going to be caught…_

The clicks drew closer and closer… then alongside the monument… and then continued past her without a pause.

_I can't believe it… he didn't see me? How couldn't he have seen me?_

She ventured to tilt her head to catch a glance down the hall…

There a half-awake security guard plodded down the corridor with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slouched low…

_He didn't see me! He walked right passed me and didn't have a clue… _Then her eyes shot open… _Oh, no…_ _he walked _past_ me…_

With a thud her heart dropped from its perch in her throat and sank to her stomach… _I have to get out of here! _She panicked.

She began to move again. She quickened her pace down the hall towards the next room, the 'atrium.' Her masked eyes peaked around the corner, purse still clutched tightly to her chest. There stood her last obstacle. A solitary security guard stood next to the large glass entryway doors.

She looked around… _There's no other way out… How can I-_

Her thoughts were shattered with the ringing of an alarm bell.

Her heart jumped back to her throat as she ducked back out of view behind the corner.

"What's going on?!" she heard the guard at the door yell.

"The diamonds are gone! There's been a robbery!" she heard the man's radio reply.

She heard the guard's footsteps thunder as he sprinted in her direction.

She froze and pulled her purse closer to her chest not knowing what to do.

The man rounded the corner and slid to a stop. There standing next to him was a female chipmunk… in a ski mask!

The two stared at each other for only a half-second, but what seemed like an eternity to the young figure.

"FREEZE!" the man shouted.

She bolted for the entrance.

She could see her objective. Two solid glass doors were all that stood between her and her freedom.

She heard the man repeat himself. She glanced back as she ran.

The man reached for his gun and pulled… but it was still latched down.

She looked ahead. The doors were only feet away… She leapt…

And slammed with a thud into the glass.

The world grew fuzzy and spun in circles. She stumbled backwards away from the glass trying to find her balance. As things started to come into focus she turned to look at the guard. He had managed to unlatch his weapon and was bringing it to bear. She dropped to the floor just as his shot rang out.

She heard the glass shatter and jumped up. She threw her weight into the glass again, and this time it broke away.

She stumbled out into the torrential rainstorm that had engulfed the entire L.A area. As additional shots rang out she thrust herself into the dark cold rain and disappeared from view.

The security guard ran to the shattered entrance. Seeing no sign of his burglar he reached for his radio…

* * *

The young chipmunk stumbled through a dark alleyway a block away from the museum. She made her way to a large green dumpster and propped herself against it. She clutched the small pink purse in her arm. And for the first time in what seemed like a year, she was able to take a deep breath. She let it out and let her head rolled back against the cold brick wall to her back. She pulled her mask off and felt the cold refreshing rain pour over her exhausted body.

"Enjoying the rain?"

The Chippette snapped back to reality and to her feet. A man dressed in black stepped out from behind another dumpster further down the alley.

A simple nod was her only response as she glared at the man whose face was hidden by the brim of his low-pulled hat.

"Did you get them?" he snarled.

"Yes…" she clutched the purse tighter.

"Well…?" he held out his hand and motioned for her to give him her purse.

"Wait…" she paused making sure of what she was saying before she said it. "I… I… uh,… how do I know you're going to uphold your end of the deal?"

"Hmm…" a sneer formed across his mouth, "you don't. How about that?"

She stood frozen… she didn't know what to say.

"Ha, don't worry." The man took pleasure in seeing her unsure of herself, "It wouldn't do anything for us to turn on you. We'll stick to our part, if you stick to yours…" He motioned towards her purse, "Give me the jewels and we'll uphold our end of the bargain…"

The young Chippette tentatively held out the purse.

The man snatched it out of her hands. "for awhile, that is…" he added with another mocking sneer.

"But you promised-" she tried to interrupt.

"Don't start with me." He cut her off, "Now get out of here before the cops show up." He ordered.

"But the purse-" she protested

"Get out of here!" the man raised his voice.

She shrunk back. Taking one last spiteful look she turned and disappeared back into the rainstorm.

The man began to pull his prizes from the purse and place them in his briefcase he had brought along. Upon emptying the bag of the jewels, he tossed the pink bag on top of the dumpster next to him. "Easier than taking nuts from a chipmunk." The man chuckled to himself and began to walk away.

* * *

"Alvin?" Dave's voice sounded from the kitchen. He waited for a response. "Alvin?" he called out louder.

"He's watching TV." Simon, who was making a sandwich, nodded towards the living room.

Dave grabbed his freshly brewed cup of coffee and made his way to the living room. "Alvin?"

"Just a minute, Dave. They've almost got 'em!" Alvin had plopped himself down in Dave's seat.

"Alvin, move over." He motioned towards the couch, "and change the channel."

"But Dave! It's COPS… It's a car chase and they've almost got the driver. He pulled off onto a-"

"Alvin, you know the rule. After work I get the TV for the news. Besides, I know you haven't done your homework yet."

"But Dave…" Alvin pleaded

"No Alvin, give me the remote."

Alvin begrudgingly gave up the remote and stood up.

Dave took the remote, switched channels, and sat down in his Alvin-liberated chair.

"…although shots were fired, no one was reported as injured. Again, if you're just tuning in there was a robbery at the Jewel Expose in the L.A. Museum of the Arts this evening. Early reports say that shots were fired and several jewel exhibitions are missing. Police are investigating a reported sighting of one of the thieves about a block away from the main crime scene…"

"WHAT?" Alvin and Dave both turned to face the TV. "Isn't that where Brittany is?" Alvin asked.

"Uh… Yeah…" Dave's mind raced, "Oh no…." Dave walked into the kitchen. He glanced at the time while retrieving his phone from the countertop, "She was supposed to be home fifteen minutes ago."

Dave dialed a number and waited.

"They say no one was hurt." Alvin's voice sounded from the living room, "And that it happened after the museum closed."

"She's not answering her phone…" Dave replied returning to the living room to see the news broadcast.

For the next several minutes Dave looked up the news on the computer trying to get more information on the robbery. He found that all the reports were still unconfirmed and nobody knew much of anything. He tried once again to call Brittany's cell phone but she still didn't answer. Dave was starting to get worried when he heard the front door open.

"I'm home." A waterlogged Chippette plodded inside out of the rain.

"Brittany! Why didn't you answer your phone?" Dave asked upset.

"You called me?" she dug her phone out of her pocket. "Oh, look at that." She said unconvincingly.

"We were worried!-"

"Why?"

"There was a robbery at your party." Alvin spoke up.

"Yes there was!" Brittany suddenly got upset. "and they acted like they didn't even care!"

"Excuse me?" Dave's face was puzzled.

Brittany began her story, "Well, remember how I was like the face of this whole jewel thingy at that museum? I did all the TV commercials, did the radio ads, and was on all those posters, right? Well, they have the opening party thing tonight. I show up and everyone is like old and boring. So, I do my thing and go to leave and they can't find my hand bag."

"Someone stole your purse?" Alvin rolled his eyes, "You didn't 'misplace it'?"

"No I didn't!" Brittany pressed her point, "Security wouldn't let anyone take a bag inside the main room. I dropped it off and when I went to pick it up they said I never dropped one off!"

"Brittany… we're not talking about your purse. The place got jacked. Robbed… Plundered… Swiped clean… They took 'em for all they had!... The jewels be gone…" Alvin dramatized.

"Really? Well, they deserved it." She mumbled and began to walk away.

"Brittany?" Dave stopped her, "Why are you soaked? Didn't you take the umbrella… or a cab?" Dave noticed something else, "And why is your shirt cut?"

"Oh that…" Brittany looked away. "I uh,.. fell down…" she tried to continue on her way.

"How?" Dave stopped her.

Brittany stopped. "Look. I got mad that they stole my purse. So, I got mad and left… And I slipped on the stairs outside and fell down. Okay? Can I get my stuff and go home now?" she snapped.

Dave got out of her way and let her storm off.

"Whew, someone woke up on the wrong side of the water-puddle." Alvin joked to Dave.

Dave ignored Alvin and watched Brittany storm up the stairs. Something didn't add up… he didn't know what was wrong… but something just didn't seem right.

* * *

**A/N: Hello there :-) Long time no read. I just want to throw out a quick thank you for reading and begining this adventure. I will do my best to update consistantly, soon, and with good quality. PLEASE REVIEW. That is how I know what you, my readers, think of my story. I want to know what you think. I cannot get better if I do not know where I am wrong or what you guys want. You guys are always great. Please stay tuned. I have a couple of twists comming later in the story.**

**HAVE A GREAT DAY/NIGHT! (and I mean it) **


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

Knock, Knock, Knock…

Alvin stepped back from the Miller's door and waited for a response. He returned his hands to his hoodie pocket and surveyed the scene around him. Everything seemed just a little bit fresher after last night's rain. The grass was greener. The sky was still overcast but did seem to be a lot less smoggy and gloomy. Alvin wasn't normally the type to stand around and stare at the sky… but since he was waiting…

Knock, Knock, Knock…

He tapped on the door again…. And still there was no response.

_Ah, well… _Alvin dug his phone out of his pocket. _…waiting at door… let me in… send…_

Alvin returned his phone to his pocket and wondered which of the Chipettes would answer his text… A few minutes later the door unlocked and slowly creaked open.

"Alvin?" a semi-groggy pair of glasses greeted him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I don't suppose Brittany's ready yet is she?" he asked, though he knew the answer.

"Ready for what?... it's like…" she yawned at her phone, "Ten o'clock Saturday morning…"

Alvin nodded, "Yep… we were supposed to go bowling in an hour…"

Jeanette motioned Alvin inside. He stepped inside and noticed that Jeanette was still in her purple sweats and tank top, her customary sleepwear. "Is everyone still in bed?" he half-whispered.

Jeanette yawned again and nodded the affirmative.

"Wow… if you were at the Seville house you'd be up doing chores by now…" Alvin mumbled.

"I thought the bowling tournament thing was next week." Jeanette whispered as she bundled her arms together to try to shake of the morning chill.

"No… It definitely is today… I texted Brittany Wednesday… she should know it was today…"

"Well, she definitely is sleeping like she thinks it's next Saturday…" Jeanette mumbled.

"Can ya go wake her up for me?" Alvin tried to put on his super-polite face

"Wake up Brittany?… That's a great way to start a day…" Jeanette looked him in the eye, "You sure you want to do that?"

Alvin knew what he was asking her to do, "Pretty please?"

Jeanette thought of what he was asking her to do and heaved a sigh, "Well, if I come back without a head you know what happened…. And you owe me…" she turned to leave, "oh, you can turn on the TV while you're waiting. Just keep it down. We all stayed up a little late last night…"

"Thanks." Alvin half-whispered to the half-awake Chipette as she returned up stairs.

Alvin wondered into the living room. _Brittany's going to be a sore loser today… _Alvin complained to himself. _This could be a very long day…_

His phone vibrated a few minutes later with a text from Brittany "_The tournament is next Saturday_"

"_Nope. Today_." He replied and waited for a response

"_Be down in few"_ Alvin read a few seconds later. He wandered over to the couch, flipped on the TV with the remote, and sat down.

_I knew this would happen…_ Alvin chided himself for not texting her last night. _Well, she was in a grumpy mood yesterday…_ he thought over the robbery and her missing purse. He heard footsteps lightly falling down the stairs and glanced at his phone. _5 minutes?! Wow that was fast._

"Alvin you're an idiot."

Alvin smiled as he turned to face his not so bright-eyed or bushy-tailed friend. "Hey Brittany"

The Chipette had donned a pink shower-robe and had shuffled her way downstairs in her pink fuzzy slippers. "It's next Saturday." She sharply verbalized what she had texted earlier.

"No… it's today." Alvin replied as nice as he could.

She inhaled and let out a deep breath, "If it's next week you're buying me lunch…" she grumbled and walked over to a stand that held a disorganized stack of papers.

Alvin laughed inside, "Deal."

She began to shuffle through the stack for the advertisement they had received. Several trips through the disorganized stack had cut short what little patience Brittany still retained, "I can't find it." She snapped tossing a few of the papers to the floor.

Alvin silently held out his phone which displayed the website of the bowling alley they had planned to visit. Brittany squinted in disgust as she read the bulletin's announcement of a "Couples bowling tournament" scheduled for a few moments away.

"Well, we can't go now!" She snapped and started to walk away. "You should have said something yesterday!"

"I texted you Wed-"

"It doesn't matter." Brittany cut him off and started to go back upstairs, "we can't go now..."

"Want to do lunch?" Alvin called after her

"Fine…" she disappeared.

_Ahh… the joy that is Brittany in the morning… _Alvin smiled to himself and was about to return to the TV, when he heard another Chipette's voice behind him.

"Fun isn't she?"

Alvin turned to see Jeanette returned from upstairs, this time wearing some blue jeans, a light blue t-shirt, and a light purple jacket.

"Yeah," Alvin shrugged, "I'm worse though. You should see me when I get woke up…" he smiled slyly.

"I'll take your word for it." Jeanette disappeared into the kitchen. The sound of cereal pouring into a bowl sounded a moment later.

Alvin meandered in after her. He pulled up a chair across the table from Jeanette. "So… how was Brittany last night?"

Jeanette finished chewing before answering, "Well… she was really wet, short-tempered, and well… she was Brittany." she answered simply.

"So she was normal then?" Alvin joked.

"Yeah, but she fell down or something. She cut her face a little and tore up one of her dresses… that put her in a real good mood." Jeanette remarked sarcastically

Knock, Knock, Knock…

"Are you kidding me?" Jeanette grumbled and went to answer the door.

Alvin smiled as she walked by, "What jerk would knock on your door this early in the morning?"

"Hello, the Miller residence?" Alvin heard a man's voice at the door.

"Yes?" Jeanette's voice answered.

"Have you seen a 'Brittany Miller,' ma'am?" the voice asked. Alvin heard a paper rustling as if the man was showing Jeanette something.

_Who is that?_ Alvin wondered who could be asking about Brittany. He got up and walked out of the kitchen.

"Yes. She's here. Why?" Jeanette answered more tentatively than normal.

Alvin rounded the corner and froze.

_THE POLICE?!_

"We would like to speak with her please." the man spoke officially.

"Um…Okay… she'll be down in a minute." Jeanette replied. "Um… come in?"

The man nodded and thanked her. As he entered he nodded acknowledging Alvin standing at the entrance to the kitchen. Alvin nodded back.

_What do the police want with Brittany? _Alvin tried to think of anything he may have done that could have gotten him or Brittany in trouble with the police. He couldn't think of anything immediately.

Jeanette offered the officer a seat but he declined and stood just inside the entryway. The three stood in a semi-awkward silence until Alvin spoke up.

"So…um… why are you here?" he finally ventured what was both of the Chipmunk's minds.

"I'm here to speak to Ms. Brittany Miller." He responded flatly, "Are you a relative of hers?"

"No, no, no… I'm just a friend… She's her sister." Alvin pointed accusingly at Jeanette.

Jeanette waited for the man to say something but he merely nodded, indicating he already knew that.

Alvin was nervous about the way the man had asked his question. Alvin continued, "Yeah, she was at my house last night and I just wanted to check up on her."

This statement seemed to draw the man's interest, "Really? You were with her last night?"

"Um… For a while…why? What's happened?"

Footsteps interrupted the two's conversation. Brittany padded down the stairs and immediately froze upon entering the room. She looked up surprised at the uniformed officer standing in her living room.

"Brittany Miller?" the man asked.

"Yes?" Brittany replied cautiously.

"I'm detective LaRay with the L.A.P.D." the man held out his credentials, "I need to ask you some questions."

"Ummm… Okay?" She started to walk over to the couch.

"I need to ask that you accompany me to the station, please." He politely ordered more than asked.

"Why can't we talk here? What's this about?" she asked

"Ma'am, we can talk about that at the station. However, if you refuse to come now I will have to serve a warrant." The man offered.

"What?...Uh… Okay…" Brittany shot a look for help towards Alvin and Jeanette as she followed the detective outside.

"Wait!" Jeanette called out as she and Alvin headed out the door after them. Stepping outside the two chipmunks froze upon seeing half a dozen police cars and SUV's outside the house parked on the street. Several uniformed men were escorting Brittany towards one of the police vehicles.

The detective turned around and came back. "Yes?"

"What's going on?" Alvin asked again.

"We have to take Brittany to the station to ask her some questions about last night. That's all." The detective tried to reassure them.

"Well, take me too." Alvin spoke up, "I was with her last night. I can vouch for her…"

"Yea, me too…" Jeanette offered

The detective thought for a moment before replying, "Fine, you may ride with me." He pointed towards an undercover police car. "Wait by the car."

The two Chipmunks walked over and waited by the vehicle. While they waited they watched as the detective returned to the house, along with several other officers, and after several minutes emerged alone. As he walked away from the house a half-awake Mrs. Miller stood at the doorway speaking with another detective trying, as were the chipmunks, to understand what was going on…

The detective got in the car, unlocked the doors, and let the two Chipmunks in. The Chipmunk's minds were racing trying to figure out what could have happened to cause all of this…

What could Brittany have done?

* * *

**A/N: Hello Again, Thanks for reading chapter 2. Sorry it was short, but it makes for a good break right here. Working on Chapter 3. Thanks for the Reviews and Reads already. Please enjoy! Comments appreciated. You guys are Awesome!**

**HAVE A GREAT DAY/NIGHT... :-)**


	3. Chapter 3: Under Arrest

_This is unacceptable…_ a fuming Brittany Miller stole another glance at the clock mounted on the wall. She had fully recovered from the shocking and slightly embarrassing morning ordeal… She was back to her old self… and she was not happy.

She glanced around the room once again. She sat at a table situated in the middle of a small rectangular room. Like most interrogation rooms it had a camera mounted in one corner, a single door to her right, and a large one-way mirror/window occupying the majority of the wall in front of her.

She shot another death stare at the clock ticking the time away. Brittany _hated_ waiting…

She sat up as she heard footsteps outside her door. The door opened and in walked the detective that had started all of this… "Afternoon, Ms. Miller." Detective LaRay calmly greeted.

"WHY ARE YOU HOLDING ME HERE?" Brittany stood up and glared at the detective.

"Please sit down, miss." He calmly replied and took his seat across the table from her.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON." She demanded.

"We'll talk as soon as you sit down." He opened up a folder, took out a notepad, and got ready to interview the Chipette.

Brittany crossed her arms and plopped down with a huff.

"Ms. Miller…" La Ray began, "You are under temporary custody pending the investigation of the jewel robbery which occurred last night at the L.A. Museum of the Arts."

"Meaning?" Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Meaning, you're under arrest."

"For what?!" leaned forward.

"…For the jewel robbery…. which occurred last night… at the L.A. Museum of the Arts." He repeated himself slower.

"YOU THINK I'M THE ONE THAT STOLE THE DIAMONDS?! Brittany stood up again.

"Please sit down." The detective once again asked softly and began to read her 'Miranda rights.'

As he listed out her rights Brittany's mind was a blur… _They think I stole the diamonds? How could they… why would they think __I__ stole them? What is going on?_

After finishing reading her the Miranda rights the man began, "So… to begin. I need you to outline what exactly happened last night… tell me starting with… when you left for the Museum exhibition…"

"Uh,… well. I didn't steal the diamonds…" Brittany paused, waiting for a response. The man just waited for her to continue. With a sigh she began, "Well, the exhibit thingy started at six. I got invited and the guy running it sent a Limo to pick me up."

"About what time?"

"About 5:30ish… so I was ready. I got in we went to the museum-"

"About what time did you arrive?" the detective interrupted

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention. It took probably fifteen minutes to get there, I guess…. Anyways. I showed up. I went inside. They made me leave my purse in their stupid security coat room. They stole my purse, by the way! In case you want to investigate a crime that actually happened." Brittany shot, trying to get a response out of the investigator.

The man just continued to scribble notes.

"So I walked around and looked at all the diamonds. They were pretty cool… but after a while they were just… well, it was still a museum… they're all boring. So I went to leave-"

"About what time?" he interrupted her again.

"Well it was going to close in an hour, after I left… so… about seven-ish. They were only open for like two hours for the first night of exhibits."

Brittany waited as the detective scribbled some more notes, "Go on."

"So I went to leave and they had 'lost' my purse."

"What did you do then?" he asked.

"Well," Brittany started, "First, I let that stupid attendant now that he screwed up. Then I tried to talk to that stupid guy in charge, but he wasn't even there! So, I went off on the guy that he left in charge and then… well, I left."

"So you didn't leave an hour before they closed?"

"No… I kinda fought with their stupid security people for half an hour trying to get my purse back… Then I left."

"Okay…"

"And I went home." Brittany finished.

"How? Limo?" the detective inquired.

"Ah…" Brittany looked away, "not exactly… I… uh… well, I was mad." She defended herself. "So,… I kinda left… walking…."

"In the rain?"

"Yeah…"

"All the way?"

"Yes…"

"Anything happen on the way home?" he asked

"Not really… I was mad… so I ran some… I did kick a puddle while I was running… It was deeper than I thought and I fell down and scraped up one of my best dresses…"

"And when did you get home?"

"Well… I didn't go home, first." Brittany explained, "I went to a friend of mine's house."

"Why?"

"Um… I don't know… I left some things there from the day before… but I didn't need to pick them up then…I don't know… I just went there… I don't know why…"

"This friend's name?"

"Alvin Seville…"

"M'kay. I've met him when I picked you up this morning… When did you show up at his house?"

"I don't remember… I had ran and walked for a while… I don't know…"

"And then?"

"Well, I got my things and went home. I got home around nine to nine thirtyish."

"And that's when your sisters saw you?" he asked

Brittany nodded a positive response.

The detective began to review his notes. He underlined several things on his notepad and circled another. He then set his notepad aside and opened up a file he had with him. He slid several pictures across the table. "Do you recognize these?"

Brittany looked down, _There was here purse! _"You found my purse?!" a smirk of a smile formed at the corners of her mouth. _These guys actually are good for something._

He slid another few pictures across the table and began to explain.

"We got a tip call last night that described an individual matching your description entering an alley about a block away from where the robbery took place. That is where we found your purse." He pointed to the picture of her purse. "As well as this inside of it…" he pointed to a small gem that had lodged itself in a seam in her purse.

Brittany was stunned. She didn't know what to say. "But… I… I didn't take anything…" she looked back at the accusing evidence. "I didn't do this."

"It was identified as one of the stolen gems." The detective replied.

"Additionally," the detective continued, "we brought the security guard that shot at the burglar. He identified you as being "very close" to the burglar's build. He also says you were wearing a mask."

"I didn't do it." Was all Brittany could manage to defend herself.

"Sorry," the detective retracted, "he says _the burglar_ was wearing a mask."

Brittany was stunned… she just sat there looking at the condemning evidence pointing at her. "But I didn't do this." Was all she could say.

"Do you have any alibies I can check up with?" the detective offered.

She shook her head. She was all alone after she had left last night. "It looks like I did it doesn't it…"

The detective didn't respond.

"What can I do?... I didn't do this… How can I prove it?" she asked.

"Well, that's what trials are for…" the detective replied.

Brittany heaved a depressing sigh, "You think I'm guilty don't you?"

"Ma'am," the detective stood up, "I think everyone is guilty and innocent until either they or I prove it. No matter how things look at the time. We'll get to the bottom of this." He turned to leave.

"Wait. What will happen to me now?... Jail?" she nervously asked

"No. You'll be transferred to a temporary holding facility for high-profile cases… it's pretty much like house arrest. Just at one of _our_ houses."

Brittany nodded and sunk back into her chair as the detective left, leaving her all alone again… waiting… This was not how she had expected her day to go…

The detective walked out the door and down the hallway to another interrogation room. He paused outside the door to collect his thoughts and restart the whole interview process. He opened the door and walked in… "Afternoon, Mr. Seville."

The red-sweater-ed Chipmunk sat up in his chair, "What's up, chief?"

The detective allowed a small smile, "I'm just a detective. I'm not the chief." He replied as he sat down across from Alvin.

"Eh, it's all the same." Alvin replied and waited for the detective to sit down. "So, what's going on with Brittany?"

"Well, it's complicated." The detective sat down and pulled out his notepad, flipping it to a blank page. "Can you tell me about when and where you saw her yesterday… and what you were doing before and after you saw her?"

"Sure…. Whatever you need to help Brittany out." Alvin sat back as he tried to remember yesterday. "Well, she texted me that she was riding in a limo." Alvin took his phone out and checked his messages. He showed it to the detective. "See, I think she was trying to make me jealous I didn't go… Anyways, I was playing some basketball with Simon and Theodore, my brothers, when I got the text. I got it because it was starting to rain and we had to wrap up early… I won by the way." Alvin added when he saw the detective taking notes.

The detective nodded for Alvin to continue. "So then I went in, took a shower, and started watching TV… Dave, my guardian, came home and took over the TV. Brittany showed up at our house about fifteen minutes after that."

"What time was that?" the detective asked.

"I don't know… around nine-nine-thirtyish…" Alvin answered.

_This is easy_… Alvin thought, _It's just like talking to the school counselor after you get in trouble at school… And I'm not even in trouble…_

"Is she a close friend of yours?"

"Uh… I guess… but we're not like boyfriend or girlfriend or anything… she's not my type… way too… eh well… yeah… just friends…"

The detective leaned back in his chair and looked Alvin in the eye, "Is there anything you know about Brittany or where she was last night that could help her out?"

"What did she do?" Alvin asked

"I'm not allowed to tell you that…" the detective declined an answer.

"Does this have something to do with the robbery at the Museum she was at?"

"Possibly." The detective said but slightly nodded.

"What?" Alvin sat up straighter, "she's okay right, I mean, what's going on?"

"All I can say is that Brittany is under temporary custody pending the investigation of the robbery last night." The detective gave an official answer.

"As a witness right?" Alvin asked

The detective didn't answer but shook his head slightly.

"She's a suspect?!... and she's under arrest?"

"I told you I can't tell you anything…" the detective began to close up his notes. "Is there anything you know about her activities last night that would help us out in this investigation?" he asked

"Just wait a second…" Alvin's mind was a blur. He couldn't let this happen. There had to be something he could say… something from last night…. "Just answer one question… please…" Alvin pleaded. "Do you think she was involved in the robbery last night?"

"I wouldn't have arrested her if there was no evidence of any wrongdoing…" the detective wanted to answer Alvin and was trying his best to do so without breaking investigation procedure.

The detective stood up, "Thanks for coming in. Your view does back up a few things in her story…" he turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!..." The detective paused and returned his attention to the Chipmunk still seated at the table…

Alvin's mind was going insane_… I can't let this happen!…_ _Brittany wouldn't have done this… right? _His mind whirled for a few seconds before Alvin spoke up…

"Brittany didn't do anything, sir…" Alvin paused, lowered his head, and continued, "It was me…"

The detective stood there for a moment before walking over to the table and taking his seat again. "Alvin… we both know you didn't do anything…"

"No… Mr. Detective, it was me. I followed her in. I, uh… I stole her purse 'cause I forgot to bring a bag… and I, uh, yeah… I hid and stole the jewels after everyone left… Brittany was just there… she's innocent."

The detective sat back in his chair… he was completely sure that Alvin was lying. "So, Alvin… where are the jewels now?"

"I, uh… hid them…"

"Mhmm…" he crossed his arms and paused in thought, "Alvin….I know you're lying… Why are you doing this?"

"She wouldn't do something like that…I know her… I would have known…"

"More than friends?" the detective looked Alvin in the eye.

"Maybe…." Mumbled quietly

"Just answer me this, 'Mr. Burglar'… describe the room the jewels were in… and which ones you stole…" the detective sat back and waited…

Alvin had no idea… "I did it… let Brittany go… I'm not answering any more questions…"

The detective shook and then hung his head for a moment, "You're making me do this, Mr. Seville…."

Alvin didn't reply. He only stared down at the table.

"Mr. Seville… I'm _also_ placing you under temporary custody pending the investigation of the jewel robbery which occurred last night at the L.A. Museum of the Arts… and I don't know why you're doing this…."

The detective stood up and shook his head before leaving the room. Alvin half-chuckled to himself… _It looks like I did get in trouble after all…_

**A/N: There she is… Chapter 3… hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned as it's about to get interesting. Once again, thanks for the read. If you commented a double thanks to you! This chapter took a while for me to figure out how to get it worked out. But I think it turned out the way I wanted. Thanks once again. **

**YOU GUYS HAVE AN OUSTANDING, WONDERFUL, AND BEAUTIFUL DAY!**


	4. Chapter 4: Family Meeting

The four door sedan made its way through the suburban streets until it arrived at its destination, a large walled property that dominated the left side of the small street. The sedan slowed and pulled up to the main gate. A man standing guard opened the gate and waved the driver through. The sedan pulled forward and parked next to the two story brick house that dominated the center of the property. The driver exited the vehicle and opened the rear driver's side door. Out stepped David Seville. He was followed closely by Theodore, Simon, Jeanette, and Eleanor. They all nervously followed Dave and the driver to the front entrance of the house.

"Right on time" a uniformed policeman greeted them

"I'm always on time." The driver replied gruffly. "I checked 'em back at the station. They're good." He mumbled and nodded towards his passengers.

"Alrightie then…" the officer opened the door and let them all in.

They were led through what appeared to be an old house that had been converted to its new purpose- housing those under the 'temporary custody' of the L.A.P.D.

The man stopped them in front of a door at the end of the hallway. "Alright, just to review some ground rules… no physical contact with the subjects, you can talk about whatever you want but you will be under surveillance. No food or drink in this room, and we have the right to control the environment of this room… aka, you start fighting- we're gonna kick you out… You guys good then?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Then let's go." The man smiled and opened the door.

"Alvin! Brittany!" the visitors burst into the room to see their missing siblings seated on a couch, each sporting a flashy orange jumpsuit. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah…. We're good..." Alvin replied.

"Fine…" Brittany mumbled

The boys went first to their brother on the left side of the couch while the girls caught up with their missing member on the right. Both groups assaulted their particular missing sibling with a barrage of questions. Dave checked up on Brittany first.

"Brittany, are you okay? Ms. Miller is worried sick about you…."

"Yeah, and we are too!" Eleanor chipped in.

"What happened?" Jeanette piled on.

"Alright!... Relax…" Brittany answered, perturbed at the sudden assault of concerned questions. "I shouldn't even be in here." She turned to Dave, "They arrested me because someone else, believe it or not, has good taste."

Dave gave a questioning look. He didn't understand.

Brittany sighed and began to explain her story, "Look. I went to that stupid Jewel showing thing. I had to leave my purse at the 'secure coat room'" she sarcastically signed, "and when I came back my purse was missing…."

"That's why you're in here?" Eleanor didn't understand.

"No!..." Brittany huffed, "Later that night the place got jacked and they found my purse…"

"That's not enough to arrest you…. just tell them where you were. They'll see that you couldn't have been there… even if your purse was." Jeanette offered.

Brittany lowered her head… "No…" she sounded frustrated, "I already did that… nobody else saw me come home…"

Dave got down to her level, put his hand on her shoulder, and looked her in the eye. "Are you doing okay?"

Brittany looked away, "this isn't fair…" she whispered her voice a mix of anger, frustration, and sadness.

"Don't worry Brittany." Dave made her look him in the eye. "We're going to take care of this… we're going to take care of you." he said in his caring, fatherly tone.

Brittany looked at Dave and felt, for the first time since this whole affair had started, a small glimmer of comfort and hope in her chest. A smirk cracked her long face. "Thanks…" she mumbled.

Dave stood and moved to the other side of the couch where Alvin and his brothers were talking.

"Alvin…" Dave put on his all-to-familiar 'you're-in-trouble-young-man' face.

Alvin looked up from his conversation with his half-innocent face, "Yes Dave?"

"What is going on here?" he demanded

"I…uh…" Alvin shot a glance at the guard standing watch observing the conversations. "I can't tell you…"

"Alvin. This is serious… about as serious as it gets… what did you do?" Dave pressed.

"They didn't tell you?" Alvin tried to change the subject.

Dave shook his head and continued to wait for his answer.

Alvin ran his hand through his hair and down the back of his neck trying to think of an excuse… _but what excuse can you give that explains why you're jail? _

Alvin sighed, "Can I talk to you alone?" he asked looking at his brothers.

"Why can't you trust us?" Simon asked

"Yeah, I won't tell anyone why you're in jail." Theodore added.

The two brothers looked at Dave who nodded them away towards the other side of the couch.

"Fine…" Simon was slightly offended, "it's not like I'm your brother and would do anything for you…" he mumbled taking his younger brother with him.

When they had left them Alvin turned to the towering father-figure standing before him… "Uh,… well… I didn't do anything…" he spoke softly.

Dave lowered himself to hear, "What was that?"

"I didn't do anything." He explained

"What do you mean?... you're here" he motioned towards the room, "they don't do this if you haven't done anything."

"Well… I went with detective LaRay to try to help Brittany out… I was there when they picked her up yesterday… and when I heard what they were saying about her…I kinda… well, I kinda told them that I did it…" he flinched waiting for Dave to explode with his typical 'Alvin!' yell… But instead there was only silence. He looked up and Dave had a puzzled expression on his face…

"What?" Dave didn't get it. "Why would you do that?... That's…. stupid… what did that accomplish?" he tried to understand.

"I thought they would let her go…" Alvin answered.

"No… they're only going to keep you along with her until they sort everything out..." Dave shook his head, "now, go and tell them you didn't do it." Dave ordered.

"No…" Alvin answered simply

"What?"

Alvin leaned closer, "I'm not going to leave her here all alone…" he whispered.

"Alvin, she's fine… I'm sure everything will be all right… there's no good that can come from telling a lie like this… you're just going to make things worse when you lie."

"I don't care… I'm not going to leave her here all alone with everyone thinking she's guilty… I know she wouldn't do this…" Alvin defended

Dave shook his head and stood up again, "Alvin. That isn't right. Do the right thing."

"I am" Alvin crossed his arms… he was standing his ground.

"Alvin!" Dave started to raise his voice.

Alvin simply shook his head and looked away.

Dave was about to raise his voice again when the guard interrupted, "Sir, I didn't mind you comforting the young lady but I'm going to have to ask that you keep it down. Remember the rules."

Dave nodded and looked back at Alvin.

Alvin flashed a cocky 'I-beat-you' victory look.

Dave simply steamed and returned to check on Brittany.

Simon and Theodore returned to Alvin's side of the couch. "Are we fit to come back now?" Simon asked with a sneer in his voice.

"Sorry Simon… I just needed to talk to Dave."

"What is going on? Why are you here?" Theodore inquired

"Look… here's what happened… They think either me or Brittany or both of us stole those diamonds from that exhibit at the museum the other night… ya know, the one Brittany was at?"

"But you were with us… playing basketball, right?" Simon asked.

"I know… and they'll probably let me go but they found her purse with a diamond in it… and she says someone stole her purse before the robbery… what should we do?" Alvin asked "you always seem to know what to do..."

"Are you both innocent?" Simon asked

"Yeah… I just told you we were…"

"Then let it get settled in court… you can try to-"

"What?! I'm not going to court! I didn't do anything!" Alvin protested.

"That's what the courts are for." Simon argued "and you are innocent… until PROVEN guilty." He emphasized.

"But we didn't do anything."

"And they will prove that at court." Simon replied.

Alvin rolled his eyes, _Typical Simon… not seeing the big picture, _"Whatever."

Dave, the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes all continued to visit and plan their next actions for the next hour or so until their scheduled meeting time ended. Alvin and Brittany watched as the guards escorted the guests out of the room leaving them alone for a few minutes until they returned.

Alvin looked around, double-checking that they were alone, and then shook Brittany out of her depressed, lost-in-thought stare.

"Brittany! We're alone." He began

"Ya, so? They'll be back…" she sighed depressed

"Brittany, let's break out of here tonight." Alvin cut to the chase.

"What?" she looked at him in shock, "that's crazy!"

"Hey, they're going to take you…us to court for something we didn't do. THAT'S crazy!" he persuaded, "let's do this."

"I don't know…" she shook her head

"Look. I already have a plan. I came up with it last night. I know it'll work." He looked his counterpart in the eye. "We ARE breaking out tonight…"

"But-" Brittany tried to object

"No 'buts'!" Alvin ordered, "Wake up at 2 and ask to go to the bathroom."

"But-"

The door opened and the guard reentered cutting their conversation short, "Well, they're gone now…" he informed them. "Your guys' family cares for you guys a lot… that's good to see."

"Yeah..." Alvin replied and met Brittany's gaze, "We're pretty close to our families…"

Brittany met his gaze. _What does he mean by that? Is he talking about our 'families' or 'us'?_ she wondered

"Well, anyways. It's time. Head back to your rooms till supper shows up in about…," the man looked at his watch, "eh, half an hour."

"Great… grounded…. Just like back home." Alvin replied sarcastically before standing up and following the man out.

Brittany sat and let her mind race…._ Should I try to leave with Alvin? Jeanette says I have a good shot in court… should I risk it?... what did he mean by "we're pretty close"? Should I try to escape? Help Alvin get out?... What should I do?... _

The man returned and escorted Brittany to her room… She would have to make up her mind by morning… she heaved a sigh…

* * *

A short figure in a black hoodie made her way through the darkened streets of L.A. She turned down a particular alleyway and made her way between two towering warehouses. She moved quietly and blended into the surrounding darkness with ease. There was a uneasiness to her stride as she made her way to one of the warehouses' unlocked man doors. She looked around, making sure the coast was clear and then slipped inside.

She glanced around the room, letting her eyes adjust to the new level of darkness in the room. As she looked toward the far end of the room, she noticed a small light shining. She took a deep breath and moved forward…

She entered the light and stood next to a table centered under the hanging light… and waited…

"You're late." She heard a voice sound from somewhere above her. She looked, but was blinded by the light she was standing under.

"Sorry…" she replied simply with no apology in her voice.

"You shouldn't be so careless when talking with me…" the voice continued

She didn't reply… only waited.

"Your payment is in the briefcase." The man broke the silence. "Now disappear until we contact you…"

"But what about our earlier agreement?..." she asked the darkness surrounding her, "What did they say?"

"They said to go into hiding and wait until we contact you." the voice repeated himself.

"You didn't ask them did you!?" the figure clenched her fists, "Why I aught to-"

Strike 1…" was all the voice replied.

The young figure's stance immediately softened. She froze… waiting…

"Go…" the voice spoke again.

The figure roughly snatched the briefcase and turned away. Obviously angry with what the man had said.

As she slipped out of the exposing light and back into the comforting darkness the voice spoke again, "Relax… it's not all that bad…"

She paused for a moment, a solitary tear slipped down the figure's hidden face. The voice in the dark began to chuckle…

The figure winced before opening the door and slipping back into the dark of the street…

**A/N: Hey guys! Good to read you, :-)**

**Anyways, sorry for the chapter being a little short. Seemed that way to me at least. Things are heating up! Please stay tuned to see what happens next! **

**And by the way, Thanks for the Reviews and Follows… You guys are AWESOME! Thanks for the Support…**

**And hope you're doing better H. F. Get well soon. :-)**

**And I HOPE ALL OF YOU GUYS HAVE A GREAT DAY/NIGHT! K? :-)**


	5. Chapter 5: Escape!

"This is your plan?!" Brittany scolded with a whisper. Alvin had managed to sneak her out of the bathroom and into his room through the ceiling tiles while the guard stood watch at the bathroom door. "This is stupid!"

"It'll work." Alvin whispered confidently slipping his second story window open.

A shiver ran down her spine. It was partially due to the cool early morning air that breezed through the window but mostly due to the challenge of what Alvin was attempting to get her to do…

Alvin tossed a pillow out the window and watched it land softly two stories below next to a bush. He pulled his head back inside, "Once we get down, we'll head for that spot there." He pointed to the wall where a dumpster was pushed against it. "Then we'll hop over and be free."

It sounded so easy…

Brittany looked at her counterpart as he slipped out the window. _This is sooo not a good idea…_

Alvin, hanging by his arms- his head still in the window, looked up at Brittany. "Race ya out of here." He winked, looked down, and disappeared from her view. She rushed to the window…

...

Smash!...

Alvin landed with a thud in the bush and rolled out onto the ground. The bush had managed to slow down his fall but at the price of having the wind knocked out of him… Alvin doubled over trying his best to stay quiet as he silently hacked his lungs out… he buried his head in the pillow beside him to help dampen the sound.

Brittany watched this scene unfold from the window.

Alvin, being somewhat of a basketball player, was not down long before he recovered. He stood up, shot a death glare at the pillow he had missed, grabbed his hat, and signaled for his partner to follow.

Brittany crossed her arms and shook her head at her now miniature partner.

Alvin braced himself and held out the pillow…

She heard the guard knocking on the bathroom door across the hall… time was running out.

_I'm going to kill you, Alvin…_ she half-muttered and climbed up onto the window sill. She let herself down so that she was hanging only by her fingers… she heard the bedroom door open and the light flash on. She let go.

A hundred helpless thoughts screamed through her mind as she watched the windowsill slip out of reach and race away from her… in slow motion the house wall slid past her falling frame. She was the captain of the school cheerleading squad… and she had been dropped before… she knew what was coming… she closed her eyes and braced for painful end to this trip.

The two chipmunks collapsed in sync. Alvin caught the falling figure and collapsed under the force of her fall.

"Get ooff me" grunted Alvin, rolling the disheveled chipmunk off him to catch his breath… again.

Brittany opened her mouth to say something when the cry went out…

"Escape!"

The two figures looked up from the grass to see one of the guards standing at the open window.

"They're in the yard! They're in the yard!"

The chipmunks sprang to life. They both bolted to the section of the fence that Alvin had pointed out.

Halfway there, the yard burst into light as overhead spotlights flashed on. "Stop right there!"

The two ignored the calls and continued running.

Alvin helped Brittany heave herself up onto the top of the dumpster. She spun around and helped Alvin follow her up..

Adrenaline was pumping. Blood was racing. They each heard the sound of footsteps thundering down on them. Without turning to look, Brittany and then Alvin jumped up and over the wall…

The scene that greeted them was one they weren't expecting… They were in a suburban neighborhood. They stood on a sidewalk. Ahead of them across the street was a row of houses.

"That way!" Alvin left no time to look around as he grabbed Brittany's hand and rushed into the neighborhood.

Alvin led them to some bushes acting as a fence around a yard… he dropped down on his knees and disappeared underneath. She reluctantly followed.

It seemed like an eternity. Scrambling from one yard to another. Hiding in ditches and culverts. Waiting and listening to the sound of footsteps grow louder and then fade… hiding from the spotlights the men carried…

The two had made their way across nearly two blocks of the sleeping neighborhood. Alvin stopped next to a small backyard pool to let them both catch their breath.

"So?..." Alvin said between breaths, "Told ya the plan would work…" he smugly waited for a complement.

"Oh… yeah…?" she panted a reply, "where are we going next?"

Brittany could see Alvin's blank expression through the dark. He leaned back against the wall of the pool. "uhh…."

She rolled her eyes, "How about we ditch these first?" she motioned towards their orange jumpsuits.

"Yeah….I guess we could do that…" Alvin mumbled.

"Over there…" she pointed across the street towards a small neighborhood store.

"What is that?"

"It's a 'thrift store'… let's go…" she whispered and took the lead.

Alvin followed and rushed across the street.

"What's a '_Neighborhood Thrift Store_'?" he asked following her to the back side of the building.

"Well… unlike you, me and my sisters had to fend for ourselves growing up…" she picked up a rock and broke the glass to one of the windows. She slid her hand inside, unlocked it, and slid it open. Alvin and then Brittany slipped inside.

"So?..." Alvin questioned a little louder now that they were in off the street. He took up a lookout position near the front window of the store. Brittany turned one of the lights in the corner and started to peruse the available clothes.

"So…" she replied, "we bought a lot of our clothes from thrift stores…" she shuddered at the remembrance of wearing 'used' clothes. "A thrift store sells… old, used clothes."

"Like for poor people?"

Brittany ignored his question… she hated being reminded of her past… _I was a superstar…. I AM a superstar… I shouldn't be here!... This is so unfair! _She released a depressive sigh…

"Kill the light!"

Brittany snapped back to reality and shut off the light, "What is it?"

"Police car up the road…" Alvin whispered and continued to watch, peeking out from the side of the window.

Brittany watched the light from a passing car slide across the room as it passed by. The two waited silently in the dark for several minutes before moving again.

"I don't see them any more…" Alvin called from the window.

Brittany started to peruse the clothes again, trying her best to see the clothes in the streetlight rather than turn on the light again… She grabbed a few shirts, then a few pairs of pants, all from the children's section, and then went to the restroom where she could look at her selections in the light.

Alvin watched her disappear into the bathroom… he looked back outside… everything was quiet… dark and still… he sighed… _What are we doing?_ He glanced at his surroundings. His mind retraced the reasons for his current predicament… _Huh,… a week ago I never would have thought… I'm hiding in the dark in a clothes store. On the run from the cops with Brittany… for something I didn't do… _He sat down against the wall and let his head relax against it… He closed his eyes for a second… _What am I doing?_

"Alvin?"

Alvin's eyes shot open, "Whaa-?"

"Relax!" Brittany already had a hand on his shoulder and kept him from jumping up. "Alvin relax… you fell asleep…"

She let go and Alvin slowly stood up, "What's going on?" he whispered.

"Nothing…" she replied, "I want you to see something…"

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"About fifteen minutes or so…" she led him to the bathroom and motioned him inside. She followed and closed the door behind her.

"Which one?" she asked flipping the light on.

Alvin covered his eyes until his eyes adjusted to the new lighted environment. The first thing he could see was two pink outfits hanging on hangers on the wall.

"I can't decide which one, what do you think I should get?"

"Are you serious?" Alvin shook his head, "We're on the run from the cops. Trying to hide. And you want me to go midnight shopping with you?"

"Which one?" she reinforced her question.

"Neither!" Alvin stated forcefully

"What? But y-"

"Look…" Alvin cut her off and held up one outfit, "Pink…" he motioned to the shirt. He held up the second outfit, "Pink…" he pointed at the Chippette. "And who here is known for always wearing PINK?"

"But-"

"No 'buts' Brittany…" Alvin looked her in the eye, "we have to hide… we have to blend in… we have to stop wearing pink…" Brittany turned away without another word, opened the door, and disappeared back into the thrift store… Alvin wondered whether he had made her mad or if she was still upset from the week's events already… _Either way it had to be said…_ he shrugged his shoulders.

"And just to clarify," Alvin quietly called into the dark room, "I meant you… because I don't wear pink…"

"Shut up." was the darkness' reply.

_Okay… well she's not TOO angry I guess…_

"That means you have to ditch your stupid hat."

"What!?"

The darkness replied smugly, "If I have to dress different, you have to dress different too, buddy."

"But it's my good luck hat." He argued, taking off his hat to look at it.

Silence was the reply.

_Man… _he knew she was right... Alvin looked down at his favorite hat… The hat that had been there through it all… he held his hat close, "I may have to leave you… but I'll be back for ya, buddy…"

Alvin begrudgingly climbed up onto the sink and pushed one of the ceiling tiles away… and deposited his good friend there for safe-keeping… If he was going to lose his hat… he was going to put it somewhere where only he could get it… By the time he had finished Brittany had returned.

"What about this?" she asked glumly holding out a blue top and a dark brown top, both of which she had picked their own pair of accompanying jeans.

"That one." He pointed to the blue outfit.

"Wrong answer." She stated simply and kept the dark brown one. "Now go so I can get ready…" she pushed him out of the bathroom, "And don't pick out any red…" she shot, closing the door.

Alvin turned around to the darkened room. "Oy… I hate shopping…"

He stepped forward and stubbed his foot. "AH!..." he muffled his outburst, "And I hate shopping in the dark even more!..."

**A/N:**

**Hello there. You got to love writer's block, eh? Anyways, sorry for the delay. I wish I could write faster. I have been writing… just not stuff that I'm publishing right now… I just finished a short story… first draft that is (It's really good)… I might put the second or third draft up on FF… ya never know. Anyways, it's good to be back and here is the fifth chapter. Feel free to give pointers or point out mistakes. Thanks for the reads, follows, and reviews. All help is appreciated. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. TAKE IT EASY AND ENJOY LIFE! **

**HAVE A GREAT DAY/NIGHT!**

**P.S.- should I do a story summary 'thus far' at beginning of each chapter? Thanks for the help!**


End file.
